Wedding Favours
by cora-stacy
Summary: Felicity needs Oliver's help to be a better bridesmaid. Then he comes up with an offer of his own.
1. Bachelorette

A/N: Hi there! This is my first attempt at an Arrow fic so I hope I did an ok job. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also this was slightly an insomnia write so I apologize if some errors got through. No Spoilers really, but I've written it after seeing up to episode 19 of season 1 so if anything goes horribly out of whack in the rest of the season then consider this AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to DC and CW.

* * *

"I need a favour." Felicity spun around to where Oliver was working out. He dropped from the pull up bar and grabbed a towel.

"Isn't that usually my line?" He grabbed a water bottle took a drink. "What's the favour?"

"Here's what happened." She started and Oliver knew this was not going to be a quick explanation. Then again Felicity's stories were never short. They were always highly entertaining, but never short. "So when I was a freshman in college I roomed with this girl Robin. We've been friends ever since even though she went a little legally blonde and I...didn't." Felicity glanced at the computer screen where the offending email that put her in this situation was still open. " So Robin's getting married and I'm a bridesmaid. Don't even get me started on the cost of dresses and hair and make up. I'm living off grilled cheese pretty much when I'm not with you and do you have any idea how hard it is to find forest green shoes with less than a two inch heel?"

"You're drifting Felicity." He didn't mind it, but she had asked for gentle reminders when she got off track as it was a habit she was trying to curtail.

"Right. Sorry. So we're planning the Bachelorette party and the She-Devil Maid of Honour Carli, she even writes it with a heart over the eye can you believe that? She keeps making cracks about how I'm of no help whatsoever because I don't get the 'Starling Scene' and I don't go out and I probably wouldn't even know where to begin planning a night like this." She took a deep breath "So I may have dropped your name and promised to get us in to Verdant on Friday night with like super V.I.P privileges. I normally wouldn't and I just said I do your I.T but she is just evil and I had to get one up on her." She finished and gave him a pleading look. He gave her his trademark blank look before smiling.

"Of course. It's the least I could do. I'll walk you out tonight and we'll talk to Tommy and set it all up." She clapped her hands together before punching the air in a happy motion.

"Oh she is going to eat her words! See this?" She traced a circle around her face "This is my gloating look."

"Glad I can help. You gloat, I'm going to go back to training" Oliver put down the water and grabbed his bow.

Friday night Felicity stepped out of the limo feeling vaguely uncomfortable. She was wearing a black strapless jumpsuit with the highest heels she owned and her hair up in a messy, curly updo. The other five girls, bride included were all in the shortest dresses they owned and were far more drunk than she was.

"Well this was all your idea Felicity, you lead the way." Candi smirked passive aggressively. One of the other more sympathetic bridesmaids had let it slip that Candi had a back-up club in place waiting for Felicity to fail. She took a deep breath and walked up to the bouncers. Just at that moment Tommy walked out to check how the line was doing. She caught his eye and he winked as he pulled the rope aside.

"Felicity! Great to see you!" He leaned in and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. He then turned to the rest of the party "Ladies, Welcome! Have a fantastic night." The group walked into the club, with Candi trying to hide the sulking mood she now found herself in. They headed towards the main bar where they ordered bottle service and were subsequently directed to a plush booth just off the dance floor. It definitely wasn't her scene, but it made Robin happy which was all that mattered to Felicity.

Oliver returned from patrolling and was temporarily surprised to find just Diggle in the basement. "Wait, it's Friday isn't it?"

"Has been all day. Fall on your head parkour-ing through the Glades?" Oliver just smirked at his bodyguard's wit. "It's about time to make your Alibi forming appearance upstairs anyway. You'll probably run into her." Oliver nodded and went to change.

Once he was no longer hooded, Oliver wandered through the club. He usually tried to take a route that ensured he was seen by the largest number of people in the least amount of time. However, tonight he took a different route and walked a little slower. He looked down from the upper level and spotted a carefree blond on the dance floor. She was so caught up in the music that she didn't even appear to notice when other men danced near her in an effort to get her attention. Oliver smiled. He hadn't felt that kind of reckless abandon in far too many years. It warmed his heart to see a spirit so free. At this point the girl spun around and he finally got a look at the dancer's face. He was floored to discover that the dancing nymph and his I.T goddess were one in the same. Almost as if she sensed she was being watched, Felicity looked up. Seeing Oliver there she smiled and gave a small wave. He nodded before Tommy approached and pulled him away to deal with some club business. He finished signing whatever it was Tommy had shoved under his nose and turned back. She was gone. Oliver frowned and made his way downstairs. After a quick scan he spotted her again, sitting in a big booth by herself checking her cellphone.

"What happened to your friends?" Oliver asked while he slid into the booth beside her.

"Drunk Smoking. Another habit I never got the hang of. I'm much better at watching purses."

"Remind me to take 'Purse watching' off the defensive training schedule. Seems you have it under control." They both smiled at each other and at the joke. "You look wonderful tonight by the way." She tried not to blush.

"Thanks. I let the bride go all human Barbie doll on me and this is what she came up with. It could be worse I suppose."

" It's not only that." Oliver paused trying to think of the best way to say this. "You seem, Freer, more relaxed. I don't get to see that side of you really. It would be nice to see more of it."

"I'd like that. I wouldn't mind seeing your relaxed side too, if you have one." She added.

"If I knew where it was you would be the first to know." He looked off in the distance but didn't focus on anything.

"Of course, because you would probably make me put a tracker on it so you could follow it through the street." He laughed, still looking away. After a minute or two of silence he turned to her.

"So do you have a date for this wedding yet?"

"Ha! I mean, no, not really. I mean I have a couple of friends who I usually ask to stuff like this but no. No Date."

"Well, if you don't want to bother your other friends I could go with you. Maybe see if I can find that relaxed side?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"You? Oliver Queen?" she asked confused.

" Yes."

"Coming as my date, to a wedding, which probably cost less than your suit and definitely has a cash bar?"

"This is what I am proposing," He smirked, entertained by her babbling but hoping it wasn't a case of serious nerves. "Interested?"

"Um, Ok, yeah." She shook her head slightly as if she was trying to make the concept sit better in her mind. Oliver smiled.

"Great. I'm going to go back downstairs and work on some stuff. See you tomorrow?" He put his hand on her arm and gave it a reaffirming brush.

"Yeah, of course. Probably won't be too early though, because of" At this point her friends began to reappear. "Them."

"Text me when you get up. I'll let you know. Enjoy your night." He smiled again before exiting the booth and disappearing through the crowd. It wasn't a quick enough getaway unfortunately and now Felicity was being bombarded with questions about how close she was to her boss exactly. When he sent a bottle of complimentary vodka to the party that only made things worse.

For once, Felicity Smoak did not have all the answers. But she was pretty sure she was going to enjoy figuring them out.


	2. Wedding

A/N Hi everyone. First of all I am FLOORED by the amount of reviews, favorite, follows and love this little story has received. You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome! I Know I told a few of you last night the end would be up today but the damn story just kept growing! So now instead of a two parter it is three. This chapter takes place before and during the ceremony and the last part will be the reception. Part three should be up tomorrow or Saturday.

Also, It was pointed out to me that I gave the She Devil Maid of Honor two names. I'm going to go back and correct it but as you can see from this section we are sticking with Candi for her name.

Felicity's reading that she does at the wedding is "Love is Friendship Caught Fire" By Laura Hendricks.

Disclaimers: Arrow etc belong to DC and CW.

* * *

Felicity was very grateful she didn't have to pick out an outfit. If she was left to pick her own clothes today she probably would have frozen in fear and never left the hotel suite. She still couldn't believe she was bringing Oliver Queen as her plus one to this wedding. When she called Robin a couple of days after the bachelorette party to make sure it was ok her best friend had screamed into the phone.

"You're dating Oliver Queen?" Robin exclaimed.

"We're not dating. He just offered to be my date for the wedding when he found out I didn't have one. It was either that or I bring Peter again. While that is fun it doesn't further my plans of not dying alone." As usual she realized what she said after it had already left her mouth. "Not that I would ever end up with Oliver but maybe if I take a straight guy to a wedding for once it will give me some positive dating ju ju."

"Don't you like him?" Robin asked confused

"Robin, He's a handsome billionaire playboy who tips me in expensive red wine when I fix his computer problems. Of course I like him." She left out the part where he liked to walk around shirtless and saved her life twice but the sentiment was still the same.

"Yeah but do you LIKE him?" Felicity didn't answer. She knew deep down what the answer was even if she didn't want to admit it. She did like him. A lot. More than she had liked anyone in a very long time. But what was the point in admitting that if it was never going to happen.

"You have far more important things to worry about right now Soon to Be Mrs Taylor. I'm hanging up."

The two and a half weeks between that phone call and the wedding were horrible for Oliver. Vertigo came back, Tommy quit the bar and the assistant manager really wasn't stepping up his game as necessary. Felicity offered to let him back out but Oliver insisted and had Diggle backing him up. It was two against one. Diggle would stick around to help the new manager and Roy was working so Thea would be hanging out most likely as well. It was covered.

So now she was sitting in a limo bus with Robin, Candi , the rest of the bridesmaids and Robin's family. She looked in her purse and made sure for the fifth time in three blocks that her reading was still in there. The reading Candi had 'forgotten' to give her until the rehearsal last night. They pulled up to the venue and she spotted Oliver leaning against his Audi talking on his cell phone. He was wearing the same black suit he had worn the night they chased down the Dodger. She unconsciously fidgeted with her necklace.

Oliver finished the call just as the limo bus pulled to a stop. He straightened up and slowly made his way towards the front entrance when it had parked. Felicity was one of the first people to emerge. She was holding all the bouquets as the other bridesmaids helped Robin squeeze through the bus door in her gown. The Bride's dress was a massive ball gown while the maids dresses were a floor length slim cut. Felicity's had a draped v neckline with a gentle swag of fabric to one side that made it look vaguely Grecian. Her hair was down except for a few pieces pinned away from her face. She passed out the other flowers before excusing herself and walking towards him. He smiled as she approached.

"You look radiant." Once she was far enough away from the rest of the group she let down her guard and showed him how nervous she really was

"Not more than the bride I hope? Bad enough I'm showing up with a celebrity if I over do it on the looks I think I'll be banned from the circle. Not that that would be horrible because I wouldn't have to deal with Candi again-" Oliver put a hand on each of her shoulders which made her stop.

" You are, a perfectly acceptable level of beautiful today." She sighed. He didn't move.

" They're making me do a reading.

"Ok"

"I hate speaking in public. I always mess something up." Somehow during this exchange he had started moving his thumbs in gentle circles on her skin. She found it soothing.

"So don't say it to the crowd, say it to me. If you get nervous, find me." She smirked

"I'm not sure if that will make it better or worse." He half smiled back. One of the other bridesmaids shouted for Felicity. Oliver dropped his arms as she stepped back. "That's my cue I guess. Do you know where you are going?"

"The Gazebo by the lake right?" She nodded "I'll see you after." She waved one more time before turning and did the best impression of a jog that she could do in heels. As she disappeared into the conference centre with the rest of the wedding party, Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets and walked slowly towards the white gazebo in the distance. As he walked across the lawn he saw a trio of guys standing near the entrance to the outdoor chapel. One of them saw him and nudged one of the others who turned around.

"Hey, you're Oliver Queen right?" He nodded skeptically. The man addressing him was in a grey suit with a purple shirt and tie. "We're the other dates." Oliver walked over and joined the circle of temporarily abandoned men. Purple shirt, who it turned out was named Todd, introduced him to the others. The gentleman who had originally seen him turned out to be Candi's boyfriend Jason and the so far silent one was named Eric.

"So you came with Cici right?" Jason asked

"Cici?" Oliver replied confused.

"He means Felicity." Todd explained. "Don't call her Cici unless you want to get punched." Oliver arched an eyebrow in understanding. The topic quickly turned to local sports which kept them occupied until it was time to grab seats. They ended up sitting near the back on the same side as the podium. The groom and his party entered and made their way to the front signaling the ceremony was about to get started. Then the bridesmaids came down the aisle one by one. When it was Felicity's turn he saw her subtly scan the crowd before finding him and locking eyes. He winked at her making her smile move from staged to genuine. She continued to the front and took her place in the front row with the rest of the wedding party.

After the pastor gave an introductory blessing it was Felicity's turn to speak. She made her way to the podium and after adjusting the microphone looked down to read the first line.

_Love is friendship caught fire_

She could feel her pulse starting to race, the only way to get back to her seat however was to fight through it and keep going.

_It is quiet, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving.  
It is loyalty through good and bad times.  
It settles for less than perfection, and makes allowances for human weaknesses._

She looked through the crowd and found Oliver. He was trying to stay neutral, worried that if he smiled or made a face it would throw her. But even wearing her contacts, which were a prescription behind her glasses, she could see a supportive warmth in his eyes.

_Love is content with the present, hopes for the future, and does not brood over the past.  
It is the day-in and day-out chronicles of irritations, problems, compromises,  
Small disappointments, big victories, and working toward common goals._

Both of them found that the reading was speaking to them. The words hitting the nail on the head when it came to describing how they felt about the other. How they felt but were far too scared to express.

_If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things you lack.  
If you do not have it, no matter what else there is, it is not enough._

They locked eyes one last time before she sat down again. Even as she dutifully paid attention to the rest of the ceremony she could still feel him watching her.


	3. Reception

A/N Hey everyone! sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I got ambushed by houseguests this weekend which left little time for writing. If it helps the final chapter is pretty long :)

I'm thinking of continuing this into a sequel if there is interest, might take me a little bit to get to it however because I have an unfinished Torchwood fic that I REALLY need to get off my back first. So let me know and add me to your followed/favourite authors to get the latest updates :)

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I hope this lives up to everyone's standards :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

When the ceremony was finished the wedding party and their dates mingled outside the gazebo waiting for instructions on where to go for photos. The mother of the groom had thought ahead and packed a cooler of drinks for the young people since they would be missing the cocktail hour.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked "The worst parts are over." He grabbed a water bottle, opened it, put a straw in it and passed it to Felicity.

"Thanks." She took a sip realizing it was the first non alcoholic or caffeinated drink she had all day. She convinced herself that was the reason she was feeling a little giddy and lightheaded. "There are still the photos but that shouldn't be too bad. I don't have to be the center of attention for those. In fact the more I blend in the better." She took another sip. "How did I do? Could you tell I was freaking out? Was I shaking?"

"You were the picture of poise. You even managed to make it both up and down the aisle without incident." He joked.

"Yeah I guess I got off easy. I could have had to dance my way down the aisle to Chris Brown." Oliver looked at her not getting the joke. "I seriously need to make you watch more Youtube."

The photographer herded the group to a spot under some trees where they would have the lake in the background. Oliver and the rest of the non-wedding party stood behind the camera and watched as they went through the traditional portraits. They eventually moved to a few sillier shots, including one of all the girls doing their best Charlie's Angels poses. He smiled as Robin requested a photo with just Felicity. It was obviously some sort of inside joke as they each took off a shoe and gently put them on each others' heads. Robin said something to her and they both burst into full laughs. Oliver realized he had never heard her laugh like that before. He'd seen her smirk, and gotten the occasional chuckle but she had never really laughed in front of him before.

Felicity glanced over and saw that look on Oliver's face. The one that meant he wasn't really there. He was somewhere far away, somewhere he couldn't explain. She hoped one day he would find someone to talk to about it. In the meantime, a simple distraction would do. "Oliver" She called out to him. He didn't respond. She tried again a little louder and still got nothing. Third time she decided to try something different. "Ollie!" He snapped to attention and she tilted her head to signal for him to come over. "I need to lean on someone to get this shoe back on." He offered her an arm still slightly thrown by the use of his youthful nickname. He also realized he didn't mind her calling him that. In fact, he kind of liked it.

"Ok everyone!" Candi called out "Time to head inside for entrances. Guys and girls not in the wedding party will find your seats at tables one and two."

"That's the most useful she's been all day." Felicity snarked as she finally got the strap tied on her shoe. She let go of his arm, stood up and straightened her dress.

"Ready?" Oliver took her hand and looped her arm through his.

"Ready, but I don't need help walking; really , the shoes aren't that bad. Plus if they get bad I have emergency flats on the bus."

"I know." She looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

"So you're just doing this- oh." She blushed again as realization that he wanted to get closer to her dawned.

"That ok?" He asked. She nodded as she almost physically bit her tongue to avoid saying something and scaring him off. "Good." They walked over to the rest of the group and split off to their assigned spots for entrances.

The bride and groom were sitting at a table for two which meant the wedding party was settled among the rest of the crowd. There was one table for the bridesmaids and their dates and one for the groomsmen and theirs. Felicity and Oliver were seated as far away from Candi and Jason as possible at a round table, flanked on the left by Todd and his wife Janna and on the right by Melissa who had brought Eric. "So how did you two meet?" Janna asked. Felicity had been a bit cryptic about her connection to Oliver during the bachelorette party.

"We work together." Oliver stated matter of factly. He chose his words carefully.

"She works for him." Candi added, putting stress on the 'for'. Oliver gave her a look somewhere between a smile and a grimace. It was the same look he used on his family's more annoying associates.

"Well technically she works for Queen Consolidating so no." Oliver tried to keep his voice calm and light. Felicity was glancing from face to face at the table trying to gage how this was going. She knew exactly what Candi was trying to do. She was an expert at taking something good happening in your life and punching it so full of holes that it was practically ruined. She never understood how someone as sweet as Robin could be friends with someone like that. "But I needed help with my laptop one day and brought it in to the I.T department. I met Felicity and she did such a wonderful job that she's been helping me with some side projects in her spare time." He looked over at her "She's the best tech in the whole organization."

"Well someone has to do it. You are far too mean to your computers. It's painful, abuse even, to just stand by and watch." Felicity added.

"Has she given you the latte speech yet?" Todd asked. The table groaned while Oliver looked surprised

"Wait, she does that to everyone?"

"At least once, more than that if she has to help you fix the computer afterwards." Melissa commented.

"Hey, only you can prevent fried motherboards. I mean seriously how hard is it to use a lid or keep a spill zone between laptop and latte?" Felicity defended.

"Sometimes it is just easier to go to Best Buy" Jason fake whispered.

"You bite your tongue Jason Jones! Those no good hacks can't even get rid of a virus without wiping your whole system!" Jason merely winked at her leading Felicity to toss a sugar packet at him. Her aim was a little off however and she ended up hitting Candi instead. "Oh, sorry." Candi just smirked.

"That's ok. Maybe hanging out with Oliver will refine your social graces." She then excused herself, and Jason, to visit the bar. Felicity pursed her lips together trying to quell the annoyance that was building.

"You ok?" Oliver asked.

"Just ignore her Felicity." Janna said "She's probably still pissed Robin asked you to be Maid of Honor first."

"Yeah well the wedding's over now so there isn't really a reason for her to keep being so... her." Felicity downed the last of her wine.

"Ok new topic!" Melissa announced. "What do you think of this Hood guy?" Felicity and Oliver glanced at each other before Oliver grabbed the wine bottle and poured them another.

Once dinner was over, and therefore contact with Candi no longer mandatory, Felicity began to relax. She and Oliver spent most of the night hanging out with Janna and Todd even getting in a little group time on the dance floor with the bride and groom. As one song ended and another started Oliver leaned over. "I should probably check in on the club. Want to hit the bar?" The bar was outside in the foyer therefore making it possible for Oliver to attempt a phone call. She nodded and they headed out. They wandered to the bar and Oliver pulled some cash out of his pocket. "A vodka tonic and whatever the lady wants." He ordered and smiled at Felicity. She was pretty sure this was the most she had seen him smile ever. Then again that could just be the wine. "I'll be back" He headed outside dialing the club's number. She grabbed herself another glass of red wine and waited patiently at the corner of the bar with it and Oliver's vodka tonic.

"Isn't it a little cliché to go after the boss' son?" Felicity rolled her eyes. Why wouldn't the damn woman just leave her alone? Felicity turned around to see her frenemy standing behind her.

"Isn't it a little cliché to hate the nerdy chick for no reason? Seriously Candi, I don't know what I did, when I did it or whatever but I'm sorry ok? Can you go back to pretending I don't exist because I'm pretty sure we get along best when that is the case." She took a sip of her wine to steady herself.

"You are such a fake. At least I'm honest about my feelings and tell the truth."

"There is telling the truth and then there is being a- you know."

"You only think that because you don't want to hear it. And the truth Felicity is that it is never going to happen. At the worst he pities you, at the best you're a time filler between socialites. Just google him, you'll see how this will end." The sound of a male throat clearing caught both ladies' attention. They turned to see Oliver standing there, not amused.

"Google? You have all this insight into my personality because of a few articles and blog posts?" Oliver stepped between the two facing Candi. "Here's something else you probably read. I've been through some stuff lately. Stuff that really changes a person, and in my case, makes me not an easy person to deal with. So it takes someone pretty strong, pretty special." He turned around and looked at Felicity, her face have frightened and half in awe "to put up with me." He stepped towards her and grabbed his drink. "Want to go back in?" Felicity nodded. Oliver put a hand protectively on her back and guided her back into the reception not even glancing at Candi as they passed. They sat down at a random abandoned table and sat silently watching the crowd for a minute or two.

"So this is the moment where I should be trying to play it cool and tell you that I totally had that under control and I was going to put her in her place, but I wasn't. So thanks." Oliver turned to her and smiled.

"Anytime. I didn't say anything I didn't mean or wouldn't say again." He took her hands in his. "You're not a time filler, at all." The music around them slowed to a ballad. Oliver got an idea. "Come on." He tried to guide her to standing but she hesitated. He flashed puppy dog eyes at her until, taking one last sip of wine for courage, She stood letting him lead her to the dance floor.

They swayed gently to the music. It was song about new beginnings and trusting how you feel. He looked down at her and sensing his gaze Felicity looked up at him. They stayed that way until he mustered up the courage and placed a small, soft, kiss on her lips. He pulled back and they shifted position so that she was resting her head on his shoulder where it stayed for the rest of the song.

At the end of the night he parked the Audi and walked her to her door. "That was probably the best day I've had in a long time. Thanks for bringing me." He said while she searched for her keys.

"Yeah, I mean minus the crazy fake friend tearing a strip out of me. Though that did lead to you doing so to her which was pretty cool." She pulled her keys out and turned to face him. "It was nice to have a relatively hood-free day, with you." She blushed slightly. He stepped into her space.

"It was." He kissed her again, a little longer and a little less timidly than the kiss on the dance floor. He stepped back. "Goodnight Felicity." He turned to leave.

"Oliver?" He stopped and turned back. "Think we'll get another one of these? A day without it?"

"We will. They might be a bit few and far between for now, but we will. Think you can handle that?" The unasked question being, could she handle him.

"I think I can." She smiled. "Call me tomorrow?" He nodded as she unlocked the door and went inside.

Oliver amused himself on the walk back to the car with the idea that he now had two missions in his life. To complete his father's list, and to not screw, whatever this thing he had going with Felicity was, up.

*END*


End file.
